Frozen Pain
by AlphaRidley
Summary: Ever since Chazz was born he's had to earn respect from others by always being at the top, but now that he's at the bottom, How's he supposed to do anything without being laughed at? ADOPTED BY STATICKILO
1. You are dead to me

Icey: Yep, another fanfic featuring Blair( I'm her all time number 1 fan!XD) This one is Chazz x Blair. with a little j x a- not much j x a though because they're not the main peoples!

**Frozen pain**

**Ch 1: You are dead to me**

I was pissed... My whole life had come chrashing down around me when I first got beaten by that stupid happy go lucky slacker.

First I had been demoted to Slifer red, the greatest insult of my entire life. Next, everyone had laughed at me and stopped hanging out with me. Finally, I just learned that the slacker and Alexis are going out... That fucking slacker is dead to me...

/XxXD

I was leaning back on one of the many benches scattered around the island when the Slacker decided to come up and talk to me as if we were friends.

"Hey Chazz! What'cha doing?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Sitting here" I replied in a bad tone. "What's it look like Slacker?"

"What's the matter Chazz?" he asked cluelessly.

Facepalming I looked up at him and said, "I'm in a bad mood dipshit, now why don't you go and talk with your friends."

"Then we'll just have to cheer you up somehow!" he said. "Oh! And you are my friend.

"What?" I shrieked bolting out of the bench and looking at him like he was crazy. Earning me a lot of stares.

Walking away ignored the people staring at me and was almost out of the incredibly small clearing when the Slacker yelled at me, "Hey Chazz, where ya going?"

"Away from you" I replied turning around to look at him.

"Well come see me sometime!" he shouted not getting the hint.

Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped.

I simply ignored him and walked back towards my dorm with that annoying brat Blair.

/XxXD

When I got back to my dorm I saw Blair chatting with Mindy and Jasmine who are even more annoying than she is.

"Why are _you_ two in my dorm" I asked my right eye twitching.

"Cuz Blair wanted to chat with us" Mindy replied.

"Well get out" I said not in the mood to deal with them.

"Ahhhhh, is whittle Chazzy mad cuz Jaden and Alexis are going out?" she asked intentionally trying to get on my nerves.

"Look here retard" I said glaring at all three of them. "I don't have the time to deal with you so just get the fuck out of my room before I kick you out" I finished.

"Make us" Jasmine said sticking her tongue out at me.

10 Seconds later...

"Hey!" Blair cried as I locked the door. "Why'd you kick them out?"

"They got on my nerves when I'm in a bad mood" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Hey Chazz!" she said walking over to my bed.

"What?" I said wanting to be left alone.

"Can you help me get Jaden and that bitch Alexis to break up?"

"If you think you can get Alexis to break up with him then your insane." I replied closing my eyes and putting my hands behind my head.

"I am not!" she said childishly.

"Stop acting like a child and calm down" I said opening my right eye to look at her.

"I am a child cuz I haven't been kissed yet!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your fifteen," I said sliding off my bed. "Fifteen year olds aren't children."

"We'll I am until I've been kissed" she stated crossing her arms over her torso.

"Oh really?" I asked smirking.

"What's on your mind?" she asked stepping back in fear of what I might do.

"Just this" I responded rushing forwards and locking my lips with hers for less than a second. Pulling away I said, "There, Now you can't call yourself a child."

I turned around and walked out of the dorm leaving one blushing Blair.

/XxXD

"He did what?" Alexis shouted astonished by what Blair had told her I'd done.

/XxXD

"How dare you kiss Blair!" Alexis shouted at me. I had been walking through the forest minding my own business when this madwomen came and started yelling at me.

"Chillax" I said with a stoic expression.

"I will not _Chillax_!" Alexis shouted. "You kissed Blair Against her will!"

Holding up my hand to stop her I said, "One, she had to be kissed to not be a child. So I kissed her preventing her from calling herself a child and acting like one around me at least. "Also, she was blushing when I walked away so I wouldn't be talking." I finished walking around her and farther into the forest.

I came out of the trees to see my favorite spot on this whole damn island, the volcano. Walking over I sat down on a rock and watched the lava bubble below when I heard the voice of Jasmine behind me.

"Hey Chazz" she said.

"What do you want" I said getting up and turning around to face her.

"I bet you 10 dollars you can't find a date before the dance tomorrow" she said smirking with one hand on her hip.

"I'm not going to play your games" I sighed.

She frowned before saying, " if you win I'll get you a date with Alexis for the Ball at the end of the year" she said trying to get me to take the bet.

"When I said I'm not going to play your games I meant it" I said in an annoyed manner.

"What?" she cried shocked that I wouldn't want to get a chance to have a date with Alexis at the end of the year ball.

"I'm over Alexis" I smirked before adding, "Recently, she's become a bitch."

"I'm telling Alexis that!" Jasmine shouted at me before running off

"Go ahead, see if I care" I said before she had gotten out of hearing, turning around and sitting back down on the rock.

"I need to get me some actual friends I can trust I said hypnotized by the bubbling lava.

Icey: I'll try to make the chappies after this one a thousand words or more longer than this one but I can't promise anything... Read and review

Chazz~CiyaXD~Aurora

Blair


	2. The Dance

Icey: not much that's new except I can't write much during school nights...DX.

**Ch 2: The Dance **

When I got back to the my room there was a surprise waiting for me in the shape of a Hyper Slacker.

"What do you want Slacker?" I asked wanting to just shove him out of my way.

"Duel me!" he shouted smiling like an idiot.

"Fuck no" I replied walking around him. "You'll win and you know it."

"That's no reason not to duel" he said turning around.

"It's good enough of a reason to me" I stated walking into my room with Blair.

/XxXD

~The next day~

Usually at this time of year I would be trying to get Alexis to go on a date with me, I had even succeeded once. But not this year, I wasn't planning on going at all until Blair asked me to go with her.

"Chazz, will you go to the dance with me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Why should I?" I asked back looking up from the book I was reading.

"Because I asked nicely and I don't have anyone to go with me" she said looking at the floor in shame.

"So I'm a last resort Eh?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"No your not, I've hardly asked anyone" she said.

"Meaning?" I asked setting my book down on my dresser and getting up out of my comfy chair.

"Two people" she said looking back up at me.

"Well... I guess" I said thinking I was ready for her reaction when I wasn't.

"Thank you!" she practically yelled jumping into my arms and giving me a hug.

"Calm down" I said hugging her back gently thinking how embarrassing it would be if anyone saw what just happened.

"Okay!" she chirped letting go of me and walking over to her stuff, grabbing a few unidentifiable pieces of clothing(She intentionally hid them from my sight) before dashing into the bathroom and locking the door, getting ready for the dance.

/XxXD

A lot of people were surprised when The Chazz came to the dance. Even more so when I came to it with Blair of all people. Blair had picked a blue dress that was pretty simple and not a freakishly large wedding like dress like Alexis and many others chose. The dress clung to her body in a cute sort of way, and while I may admit that she looked beautiful tonight. I still wouldn't go out her.

I meanwhile, was wearing some clothes slightly better than I usually do and I wasn't wearing all black which made some people look at me funny. I did however still have a cloak like black jacket on. Although it is nicer than the one I wear around campus. I had combed my hair down which in my opinion made me look stupid, but Blair wanted me to so whatever.

"How did you get yourself a date with Blair?" Mindy asked walking up to me when Blair went to go get some punch.

"She asked me" I replied bluntly glaring at her.

"She what?" Mindy asked her eyes enlarging.

"Why should you care anyway?" I asked. "I mean, if she didn't consider me a friend, she wouldn't have asked me" I smirked.

"Do you consider her a friend?" Mindy asked.

"Closer to a friend than you, Alexis or the Slacker, but no considering I hardly know her" I replied walking over to where Blair was waiting for me to come and join her so we could dance.

"What was that all about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"She wanted to know how I got you for a date" I answered with a shrug. "So I told her how and to bug off."

This is considered a date?" she asked blushing lightly.

"Yep, has been since a couple years ago" I said leading her to the dance floor with a Bunch of random other people as the first song started.

"Chazz, wait" she said giving a light tug on my arm.

"Yes?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"I don't know how to dance-" she started to say but I cut her off.

"Then I'll teach you, now come on" I said pulling her to the dance floor.

_You're too important for anyone_

_You play the role of all you long to be_

_But I, I know who you really are You're the one who cries when you're alone_

I looked around and was surprised to see that no one I knew except Jasmine was dancing, she was dancing with Tyranno.

_But where will you go_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape_

"Hey" I said as I danced with her, my arm was wrapped around her waist and hers around mine. "No one else I know is dancing except Jasmine and Tyranno."

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

_Scared to death to face reality_

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries_

_You're left to face yourself alone_

"Hmm?" she said looking around. "You're right, that's kinda weird."

_But where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't abandon everyone_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

"What's this song called?" she asked out of the blue. "Cuz I really like this song."

_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands_

_Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?_

_I can hear you in a whisper_

_But you can't even hear me screaming_

"Where will you go" I replied knowing the song was going to end soon.

_Where will you go (where will you go)_

_With no one left to save you from yourself_

_You can't escape_

_The truth_

_I realize you're afraid (I realize)_

_But you can't reject the whole world_

_You can't escape_

_You won't escape_

_You can't escape_

_You don't want to escape_

A new song started and I led Blair off the dance floor wanting to just hang out for the rest of the night until the last song, because I only danced on the first and last songs.

Walking over to a table we sat down and drank punch while watching the others dance not knowing that when we were dancing, Mindy had been taking pictures of us and Jasmine and Tyranno. Speaking of those two, here they come now.

"Wow" Jasmine smirked you actually got a date, I'm impressed.

"What do you want" I asked rolling my eyes at my childhood friend.

"I just want to chat" she said sitting down across the table.

"Why's your hair actually combed for once?" she asked confused.

"Because Blair wanted it combed" I said frowning at Blair for a second before looking back at Jasmine.

"Why do you ask anyway" I said narrowing my eye.

"Because you look better with it combed surprisingly" she said motioning to a couple girls who were staring at me from the other side of the room.

I glared at the girls forcing them to look away in embarrassment before looking back at Jasmine and Tyranno.

"We'll I'm certainly not doing it unless there's a special occasion" I said glancing momentarily at Blair.

"How'd she get you to comb it anyway?" Jasmine asked resting her chin on her palm.

"You'd be surprised at how forceful she can be" I replied.

/XxXD

**Announcer:**Here's the last song of the night folks!

Getting up I grabbed Blairs hand and led her towards the dance floor.

Once everyone ΔΛor most everyone I should sayΩΏ was at the dance floor the announcer started the song.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

"I love this song" I whispered to Blair wrapping my arm around her waist as she did the same to me.

_now that I know what I'm without_

_you can't just leave me_

_breathe into me and make me real_

_bring me to life_

"Who's it by?" she asked.

"Evanescence" I replied smiling as i mouthed the words to the song.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

"Wow, I didn't think you would a song with a female singer" Jasmine said dancing next to us.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

"Liar" I said glancing at her. "You know I like Evanescence."

_frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_only you are the life among the dead_

"Your No fun at the dances" she said pouting.

"Your supposed to have fun not be fun at a dance or ball" I replied.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_don't let me die here_

_there must be something more_

_bring me to life_

"Not ah!" Jasmine retorted glaring in a childish way at me.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

"Here's the end of the song and the dance" I said twirling Blair in a circle before she could stop me.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

The dance ended and as Blair and I were walking back to our room I said, "Blair? I won't be that nice to you on a regular basis."

"That's okay with me!" she said rather cheerfully considering what I had just told her, before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to our room.

Icey:This chappie's almost 2000 words! I feel proud of myself that I actually wrote a dance( even if you people think it sucks). Read and review please!

Chazz~CiyaXD~Aurora

Blair


	3. Truth or dare Chazz?

Icey: this is one of my favorite games ever!

**Ch 3: truth or dare Chazz?**

The next day Jasmine came up to me after class.

"Hey Chazz?" she said with her hands in her pockets.

"Ya?" I asked not looking up from my book.

"We're having a game of truth or dare tonight in The Slifer dorms, wanna join?" she asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Why should I?" I asked closing my book and resting my head on my hand.

She thought for a second before saying, "Blair's coming."

"And that makes me want to go how?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've known you since we were kids and I know for a fact that you wouldn't dance with anybody you don't like" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok fine I'll go" I said giving in.

"Yay!" Jasmine said running off to go see Mindy and Alexis.

ΏΔΛΑΖΩ

~Later that night~

I walked into the room they had chosen to have a bucket of water land on my head.

"Ok who's idea was it this time?" I asked slightly pissed off.

"You said you wouldn't comb your hair unless on a special occasion and since this is a special occasion I combed it my you" Jasmine smirked.

Sitting in the only spot available which just happened to be the one right next to Blair I glared at Jasmine.

"Let's start!" Mindy said pointing up at the ceiling before bringing it down to point at Tyranno.

"truth or dare Tyranno?" she asked dropping her arm into her lap.

"Dare me soldier!" he replied.

"Ok, I dare you to go with Jasmine for every single dance this year" she said dramatically.

"I'll do it" Tyranno said.

"Cheer up" Blair whispered into my ear. "This is a fun game."

"I hate this game cuz everybody always picks on me" I muttered.

Tyranno pointed at me saying, "Truth or dare?

"Dare" I sighed guessing that Jasmine had set this entire thing up just to have me kiss Blair or some other stupid reason like that.

"I dare you to go on a date with Blair and kiss her for minute while on it" he said smirking.

~1 minute later~

"Fine" I said giving him the look that said fuck you.

"Oh and did I mention that it's going to be videotaped?"

"I take it back!" I yelled almost instantly.

"You can't" Jasmine said, " you accepted it so you have to do it."

"Fuck you all" I said crossing my arms over my chest and

closing my eyes before saying, " Mindy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said dramatically.

"I dare you to kiss Jesse for five minutes when he gets back, and I get to watch you do it.

"Ok!" she said.

"Truth or dare Blair?" she asked.

My eyes narrowed visibly.

"Dare" Blair said calmly.

"I dare you to kiss Chazz for 3 minutes right now!"

"Why the fuck does everybody torture me every damn time I play this game?" I yelled throwing my arms into the air.

"Ok fine" Blair said grabbing my head and kissing me on the mouth.

Everybody ether smirked or laughed when they saw a video camera disguised as a book that she was holding. I just glared at them all.

"Deepen the kiss" Mindy ordered after 1 minute.

Blair obliged and deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into my mouth.

~2 minutes later~

"I'm _Never _playing this fucking game ever again" I stated wiping my mouth as Blair did the same.

"Oh you will" Jasmine smirked, "After all, I have many ways to get you to play" she said a huge grin on her face.

"Truth or dare Bastion? Blair asked.

"Dare obviously" he said.

"Embarrass Mindy somehow"

"Ok" he said cupping Mindy's chin and bringing her closer to his face.

She immediately blushed and struggled but Bastion succeeded and kissed her lips.

Bastion then wiped his mouth and called on Aster. "Truth or dare Aster?"

"Dare he replied.

"Call on Mindy" he said glaring at Blair.

"Ok" he said. "I call on Mindy to dare Blair and Chazz."

"Yippee!" Mindy said with glee. " I dare Blair to sit in Chazz's lap and for you Chazz to wrap your arms around her for the rest of the night.

"I'm No-" I started to say but Blair interrupted me by sitting in my lap seemingly unfazed. "F you all" I said wrapping my arms around her. "This is a conspiracy against me isn't it?"

"Maybe" Mindy said taking a picture when I had a stoic expression.

/XxXD

That was basically what happened the rest of the time we played truth or dare, Mindy or Jasmine would embarrass me, Blair would get revenge embarrassing some random person and Mindy or Jasmine then it would start all over again.

About three fourths of the way through the game, Blair fell asleep in my lap. So there I was, holding a sleeping Blair as I continually got embarrassed by everyone.

_**Flasback**_

_"I'm done playing this stupid game" I said picking Blair up bridal style. _

_Everyone laughed before Mindy said, "If you remember, you have to wrap your arms around for the rest of the night, which means you have to sleep next her."_

_"Fuck!" I shrieked almost dropping Blair. "These are the kinds of reasons I will never fucking play this stupid game ever again._

_I walked back to our room and had some trouble opening the door. When I did finally get it open without dropping Blair I laid her down on her bed before laying behind her and reluctantly wrapping my arms around her. _

_**End flashback**_

_"I'm going to kill Mindy in the morning"_ I thought closing my eyes before falling into a deep sleep.

Icey: sorry that this chappie is shorter than it should be(I finished it during school in band class)(ni play the trumpet) so ya... I'll make the next chappie extra long to compensate read and review please!

Chazz~CiyaXD~Aurora

Blair


	4. All alone

Icey: hey... If you read this, even if you don't like it can you plz review and give me some tips on how to write better, tell me if there are any errors, and just give me some questions to answer. Reviews = Δ motivation to write.

**Ch 4: All alone**

"Ow!" I cried, feeling something smack my face.

Getting up I saw Blair glaring at me from the side of the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my cheek.

"Why in the fucking hell were you sleeping next to me with your arms wrapped around me?" she shouted at me.

"The dare that you agreed to and I didn't that was at both of us?" I said trying to make her feel guilty.

"Oh! I'm sorry" she said looking at the floor in shame.

"Just promise me that if you play truth or dare, I'm not included in any dares you take" I said walking over to my bed.

"I promise!" she said cheering up instantly.

After she left to go see her friends ( it was Saturday) I changed my clothes and walked out of our room and into the forest, headed for the Volcano.

When I got there however, I saw like, fricken 5 Slifer slackers, 3 Obilisks blues and two Ra yellows hanging out at _my _favorite spot. I was not happy in the least at this sight.

The moment the three Obilisks blues saw me, they walked over to me and asked me why I wasn't in a Slifer slacker jacket.

"Cuz I'm not a slacker dumass's" I sneered at there idiocy. "I have the highest fucking grade at the academy"

"Hey he didn't say that stupid -The Chazz- for once in his life!" one of them said.

I smirked, "The Chazz would like you to get the fuck out of The Chazz's sight before The Chazz kicks your ass in a duel" I said.

"I stand corrected" he said frowning at me.

Grabbing the poor unfortunate kid by the collar of his jacket, I lifted him up above what most people thought was impossible for someone like me getting a lot of stares in the process. Whipping around I threw him several feet to the ground.

Looking behind me I said, "If all of you don't get the fucking hell away from the Volcano and stay away. I'm going to do to all you slackers what I did to him, but worse.

The place was cleared out faster than I expected it to be. Walking over I jumped up onto an overhang and stared at the lava.

"Your never going to make any actual friends besides me if you keep this up" a feminine voice said from behind me somewhere.

"I don't need any friends but one to live without life getting lonely and or boring" I said glancing back towards where the voice came. "And that one friend is you Jasmine, so why should I need any others?" I added.

"Not even Blair?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Not even Blair" I answered looking up at the moon which you could see during the day this time of year.

"Don't you want a girlfriend?" she asked walking over to where I was.

"Sure, who doesn't?" I said shrugging. "But that's not a good enough reason for me to change my way of life"

"Then what is?" She screamed at me tears streaming down her face as she clenched her hands into fists. "Are you really that heartless to everybody but me?"

"Maybe I am" I replied shifting my gaze towards her. "But you wouldn't know what it's like to be a Princeton, to be laughed at wherever you go, to have to earn respect. Until you came along, I didn't know the meaning of the word friend. Jasmine... You don't know what it's like to be me. Besides you Jasmine, I'm all alone.

Jasmine ran off towards those who

She can actually call caring friends. I may have just lost my only friend, but I'll find another... No, no! That's not acceptable! I shall not lose my only friend. She'll get over it in time... I hope, yes. I hope.

/XxXD

Over the next couple of days Jasmine ignored me completely walking away wherever I approached her and other stuff.

"Okay Jasmine!" I yelled cupping my hands over my mouth. "I get the hint that your pissed off at me but can we please talk?"

"Okay fine" she said walking over to me and glaring at me.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it probably sounded. Now will you please forgive me?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Only on one condition" she said holding up her index finger.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"You have to get Blair to ask you out" she said smirking.

"What..." I said my jaw dropping. "That is so cheap of you but fine I'll do it."

"Yay!" she shouted hugging me momentarily before grabbing my hand and leading me towards Blair who was across the island.

"Hey Chazz?" Blair asked upon seeing us, "Will you please comb your hair every day?"

"What will I get out of it?" I asked wondering why I was even considering what she wanted.

"Ummm" Blair said trying to think of something but ultimately failing. "I don't know, but will you?"

"Ok fine, I'll comb my hair some days_, some, _not all I said giving in to the cute look she was giving me.

"Thank you!" she shouted jumping into my arms just like we had when I said that I would go to the dance with her.

"Uh... Your welcome?" I said slightly embarrassed at the fact she was hugging me in public.

/XxXD

~The next day~

When I walked out of my room with my hair combed down slightly I got some weird looks from the Slifer slackers, but I just glared at them making them look away.

"Yay! You combed your hair!" Blair said opon seeing me walking towards the Volcano.

"Why thank you for noticing that" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your welcome" she chirped dragging me towards wherever she was going.

Which just happened to be with all her friends.

"Why did you drag me here?" I said annoyed she had brought me near Jaden.

"Cuz everybody else is here, why else?" She said.

"I'm leaving" I stated turning around and walking towards the Volcano once again until she grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back but failing. "Will you let go?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No you're no leaving" she said practically gasping for breath.

I yanked my hand away from hers and as she fell I snatched her hand and yanked her back up before starting to walking away, until she fell on top of me, much to Jasmines delight.

"Dammit I hate karma" I said getting up and walking off after she got off of me.

ΏΔΛΩ

"Atticus, I need your help" a feminine voice said.

/XxXD

"Why are you so mean today?" Blair asked having found me at the Volcano.

"I'm not being mean I just don't want to be around them" I responded.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked "What have they done to you?"

I laughed, "You're clueless you know that? The Chazz has some... Bad blood with them. But you weren't here for that, I'm sorry but I won't hang out with them."

"Fine! Be that way!" she said walking off stiffly.

"She's so clueless about everything she doesn't want to know" I said aloud to myself. "But then again, that's what makes her. If she wasn't that clueless she'd be so boring."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Icey: finished this during band class again(We have two days off every week for solo ensemble which I'm not doing) read and review!

Chazz~CiyaXD~Aurora

Blair


	5. Is it a bird? a Plane? no, it's a halo?

Icey: I'm writing this in the car on the way to Hermiston...I'm going to ask for a PSP for my 15th birthday (9/5) and Yugioh GX: tag force 3( it should come out in America this year, or I might just order the UK version)...or I might just download a PSP Emulator and the ROM… and no I don't live in Hermiston. I'm listening to Evanescence!

**Ch 5: Is it a bird? A plane? No it's a, Halo?**

"Ok, what did you do this time?" Jasmine said walking out of the trees with a frown on her face.

"I just told her that I was sorry but that I wouldn't hang out with the Slacker and his friends" I replied jumping off the rock I was standing on and walking over to her.

"That's totally going to get you points with her" she said sarcastically brushing some hair out of her face.

"Your sarcasm isn't really needed" I said. "And I already knew that thank you very much."

"Well then if you ask my opinion- " she started to say.

"I never asked your opinion" I said interrupting her.

"We'll you're getting it anyway" she said glaring at me for interrupting her. "Now then as I was saying, I think you should go and apologize and say that you'll hang out with them."

/XxXD

I walked over to them and motioned Blair to come over to where I was standing, luckily there was no one else but the Slacker and his friends in the clearing.

"I'm sorry, and I guess hang out with them _today"_ I whispered into her ear.

She brightened up almost instantly and grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the others.

"I'm not that dumb!" Jaden said glaring childishly at his friends.

"Oh really?" I said taking a shiny penny out of my pocket.

"Shiny!" he exclaimed grabbing the penny and holding it up to the sky.

"You were saying?" I said smirking.

"What does he mean by that?" he asked turning around to look at his friends.

"Don't worry about it" Bastion said shaking his head slightly holding back a laugh.

"Whatever" he said looking back at the penny.

I decided that I had made my point that the Slacker wasn't very bright, so I snatched my penny out of his hands and shoved it back into my pocket.

"Hey!" Jaden said. "Give it back!"

"It was mine in the first place, I just let you hold it to prove a point" I said placing a finger on his forehead and pushing him back slightly.

"Give it back!" he wined trying to steal it from me but failing.

"Just give it back to him already Chazz" Mindy sighed.

"No" I said keeping it out of his reach. "It was never his anyway.

Blair decided she had had enough and smacked me on the back of my head, making me drop the penny which Jaden scooped up and walked out of my reach with.

"Hey!" I exclaimed rubbing my head. "What was that for?"

"For not giving him back the damn penny and making me listen to you argue with them" she said frowning at me.

"Bitch" I muttered quietly under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

"N-n-nothing!" I quickly stuttered flushing in embarrassment and waving my hands in front of me like embarrassed people do.

"That's what I thought" she said giving me an evil smile of an omen of bad things to come.

'It seems we've found someone who Chazz is scared of and who can actually control him" Mindy said smiling.

"No one can control me" I denied.

"You can't deny everything Chazz" Alexis said smirking.

"I'm not denying it because it's not true" I stated monotonously

"You just denied about denying it" Mindy snorted.

"The Multiverse is conspiring against me" I said glaring at all of them.

"The Multiverse?" Blair asked confused.

"The Multiverse is a collection of multiple universes" I said as if I was a scientist.

"You're failing to shine your _wisdom _upon us" Bastion said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not stupid like the Slacker who's obsessed by anything shiny!" I said glaring at him and pointing at the Slacker proving my point as he was still looking at the penny.

"Says the person who underestimated said Slacker and got booted down to Slifer red" Bastion said smirking.

"I have the best grades in the entire damn school so I'd shut up if I were you" I retorted.

"And yet your still a Slifer Slacker" he said intentionally egging me on"

My eyes narrowed to slits as I said, "What did you just call me?"

"Calm down!" Syrus said waving his hands in front of our faces.

"A Slifer Slacker" Bastion said.

"OK! That's it your dead meat!" I Screeched lunging at Him but was held back by Blair who grabbed the end of my jacket leaving me clawing madly at him but just hitting empty air in front of his face.

"Let me go Blair!" I shouted stopping my clawing to look back at her.

"Not unless you stop trying to kill Bastion" she said stoically.

I rushed at her instead and she dropped my jacket in surprise. I immediately turned around and lunged at where Bastion was to hit nothing and just fall forward and smack my head on a rock.

I looked up to see that Bastion was running out of the clearing. "Get back here Bastion!" I Shouted getting up and dashing after him.

"Woah" I said forgetting about Bastion and looking into the sky. "It's a fucking halo!"

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Icey: the main reason that I'm going to buy/download Tagforce 3 is because you can partner up with Blair! Yes I'm such a Blair fanboy... Do any of you know if it is possible to get Greek alphabet letters on your license plate? Cuz that would be fucking amazing! Don't even try to deny it, yes I know I'm lazy and that I haven't kept my 1000 words extra except for chappie 2. But you bitches will have to deal with it. Read and review please!

Chazz~CiyaXD~Aurora  
Blair


	6. Move your ass, and spin the bottle

Icey:I'm in denial until I get at least one review... Which means I won't be talking to you before or after the chappie unless it's super important... Oh! And by the way, I did actually see a halo in 5th grade along with all of my friends... It was pretty awesome! XD

**Ch 6: Move your ass, and spin the bottle!**

"MuHaHaHa!" I laughed forgetting all about what Bastion had called me. "It's a Halo!"

/XxXD

The test day had finally come and both I and Blair had passed with flying colors. I got to kick Bastions ass in a duel so I got my revenge. However, Blair and I weren't in the same room as per the rules, because there was no rooms left I had to stay with Bastion while Blair had to stay with Tyranno, And she was not happy about this setup...

¤§ØΛΩ

Blair barged into Bastions and my room and let me tell you, she looked pissed.

"Bastion!" she shouted slamming the door behind her and walking up to him.

"Yes?" he said calmly even though she had just practically screamed his name.

"There is no way in hell that I'm being in the same room as that dinosaur obsessed freak! So move your ass cuz your now bunking with him!" she shouted right in his face.

"But-" he started to say but she interrupted him.

"Move your fucking ass now!" she said in an ominous tone.

"I'm on it!" he said gathering up his stuff not wanting to get maimed or worse, tortured to death by Blair. He quickly left the room with all of his stuff.

"Finally!" Blair sighed dumping her stuff on what was Bastions bed. "Oh my god I hate that guy. By guy I mean both of them" she added.

"That was... Okward" I said after a moment, staring at her as if she was going to do to me what she did to Bastion.

Noticing my staring she sighed and said, "I'm not going to maim you or injure you extremely."

I stepped back several feet from where I had been standing still staring at her with a scared look on my face.

She simply ignored my backing up and started unpacking all her stuff.

I decided it would be best if I left Blair alone right now so I was walked out the door heading for the Hot springs. When apparently she thought otherwise and grabbed my hand.

"Your not leaving until I'm ready to leave" she said yanking me over to where she stood.

/XxXD

Once she was ready we walked out together, she had cheered up considerably since Bastion left.

"So, where are we going?" she asked in a cute sort of way.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to the Hot Springs.

"Wait here while I go and get my swim suit!" she chirped before dashing off towards our room.

She came back about ten seconds later holding a dark blue bikini and a black towel.

/XxXD

We were just about to pass the Obilisk blue girls dorm when Jasmine came out. "And where are _you _ two going?" she yelled slyly.

I sweatdropped before saying, "I'm going to the Hot Springs, she decided to follow me and go as well."

"Riiiiight, and you honestly expect me to believe that" she smirked narrowing her eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I do" I replied looking away and walking forwards.

/XxXD

Taking off my clothes I slipped into my swimsuit and slid into the hot steaming water. The water was at the perfect temperature. It was so fucking relaxing, It was so relaxing in fact, that I probably wouldn't care if someone was watching me.

I laid there seemingly for hours, before someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?" I asked intoxicated by the Relaxing powers of the Hot Springs.

"We've got to go back to our room and get ready for a special occasion" Blairs voice said muffled by the glass. Wait... Glass? I looked backwards to see that Blair was in the Bikini she had brought along but her towel was wrapped around the lower half of her body like males where their towels. I blushed and got out of the pool, grabbed my stuff and walked out to meet her.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked trying not to stare at her.

"You'll see!" she responded grabbing my hand and dragging me towards our room.

Although we got some weird looks along the way, we finally got back where Blair changed in the Bathroom while she forced to change outside instead of being able to wait my turn.

Once we had changed and Blair had got her hair the way she wanted it, she dragged me into the bathroom and started messing with my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Combing your hair the way I want it combed for the special occasion" she replied.

She wad dragging her fingers through my long, surprisingly soft black hair and it felt good for some reason I can't explain.

"Can I look now?" I asked feeling her remove her fingers from my hair.

"Yes!" She responded clapping her hands with glee.

Opening my eyes I saw that my hair was flattened against my head with my long bangs hanging in front of my eyes instead of being spiked up my hair was tucked behind my ears and... I looked like a fricken girl!

"Why do I-"

"Look like a girl?" she finished for me. "Because I like it and your going to keep it like this for the whole time we're there!"

/XxXD

When we walked in to the place we had played Truth or Dare I instantly noticed one thing, there was a Mt. Dew bottle sitting in the middle of a circle.

I took a step back Knowing why Blair said it was a "Special occasion." but Blair grabbed my hand and dragged me in, forcing me to sit between her and Jasmine.

"Why do you look like a girl?" Zane asked cocking an eyebrow. I jerked my thumb at Blair. "Oh."

"Ya" I said glaring at Blair, "I'm not thrilled about it ether."

"Actually" Zane said pausing for effect.

"You look hot" Mindy said her eyes the size of Limes.

"What" I said dumbfounded. "What is this madness" I said my eye twitching.

"Let's start the game!" Jasmine exclaimed as Mindy started taking pictures of me along with several others.

_Zane_

Zane spun the bottle.

_Mindy_

Mindy stopped taking pictures as Zane kissed her for a minute as Syrus timed them with a stopwatch.

Mindy spun it.

_Jasmine_

Jasmine shrugged and kissed Mindy as me and several others took pictures and blushed at the same time.

Jasmine spun it.

_Chazz_

What surprised most people was that I was the one who grabbed Jasmines head and kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth I made her shiver as I pulled away.

"What?" I asked seeing everybody staring at me like I was crazy.

"Did you just kiss Jasmine instead of her kissing you?" Tyranno asked his eye twitching.

"Dude" I said rolling my eyes. "I've known Jasmine since we were little, kissing her is no problem considering we've kissed a multitude of times before.

~All of the guys and Blairs stares intensified~

"You have?" Tyranno asked.

"Ya" I said causally. "We went out for like a year."

"Oh" all of the guys said suddenly not interested as much as they had been.

I spun the bottle.

_Blair_

My eyes widened as I looked at Blair only having enough time to say, "Shit" before Jasmine and Bastion shoved us together forcing us to kiss, I felt my tongue slide inside her mouth and my eyes widened while everybody took a picture of my tongue inside her mouth.

Pulling away I glared at Jasmine while Blair glared at Bastion.

Blair spun the bottle.

_Zane_

Zane walked over to Blair, picked the blushing girl by the arm and kissed her before she had the chance to object, more pictures were taken. Setting the blushing like crazy Blair down he walked back to his own spot.

Zane spun the bottle.

_Alexis_

Zane once again walked over to a blushing female lifting her up and kissing her before setting her back down and walking over to his spot.

Alexis spun the bottle.

_Chazz_

I immediately scooted back several feet as did Alexis.

"spin again Alexis" Zane sighed knowing that no one would be able to force us to kiss.

Zanes theory however was proven wrong as Atticus came out from nowhere, lifted Alexis, and dropped her on top of me forcing us to kiss for a minute before letting his sister go. Many pictures were taken from different points of view.

"Bastard" I said glaring at Atticus.

"Your welcome!" he said smiling a huge smile before walking off towards who knows where.

The game ended shortly after that kiss.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Icey:I'm going to become a paleontologist! Read and review!

Chazz~CiyaXD~Aurora

Blair


End file.
